herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II
"It's not over yet..." 'GAME' *japanese tittle = Herotonグループ：Phantomareaの世界 II *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Heroton Productions Sega Nintendo Square Enix Namco Bandai *release = Japan: Auguest 15th 2010 USA: October 31st 2010 *genre = Action role-playing game *modes = Single player, multiplayer *ratings = CERO: A ESRB: T *platforms = Heroton Wii360, Playstation 3 The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II is the sequel to The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea and the first game of Year VI. It is still under development, but it will be released alongside Rasurre Shadao: The Four Sword Legend & The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea Final Mix +, it is also to be part of a trio of games that all tie into it's ending, the other two games being The NEW Team Chaotix: Heartless Outbreak & Shadow over Xerraisu: The Twin Devils. The other Two Trio games are being worked on by Natasha Romanov at Gemerald Studios, as well as a third game being a prequil to the events of Phantomarea II. An epilogue and enhanced version of the game was released as The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II Final Mix. Conception and Design Characters *Eloy A. Rosario - the main Character of the 1st WoP game and the protagonist of the series *Michelle "Meme" Cores - the Returning Best Friend of Eloy, though Later Betrays the Group and Dies. *Ruichi Cores - A Perfect Replica of Meme, who replaces her after The Latter's Betrail & Death. *Chixellem - a Nobody that Resembles Meme (Who later becomes human.) *Ruru HeartGold - A new character linked to the heroes, most of the game, he is an Antagonist *Charlotte SoulSilver - A Heartless that can wield the Keyblade. *"DarkMidna" - A misteriuos little girl with strange powers Optional *Rebirth Xion 358 - From Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days *Kratos Aurion - From Tales of Symphonia Complete *Jason Griffith - Now a part of Heroton Productions after being fired from Sega *Digi Help *Silver the Hedgehog (Some worlds after you die) Story Taking place 4 Months after the True & Normal endings of The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea/The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea Final Mix +, and 2 months after The Heroton Group & The NEW Team Chaotix: Partners in Time, The Game starts off with Eloy, Celebrating his 17th Birthday, though not enjoying it, due to none of his friends being there. Afterwards, Eloy finds out that the reason for this is that everyone is fighting a mysterious man. Eloy goes in to help in the battle, though he arrives to late, while everyone appeared to be fine. The next day, To make up for missing his birthday, Meme throws Eloy a suprise birthday party. However, during the Party, Raserru takes off on his own adventure, and says his goodbyes until he returns. Afterwards, Eloy begins to appear sick, as everyone rushes to his aid, he faints in writhing pain. After about a week, Meme is able to heal him due to her control over light. Eloy, now fully healed, along with longer hair & A sightly different outfit, Goes out to finally enjoy his summer vacation with his friends. In Reality, The Sickness that had taken over Eloy was a ploy by The Heartless Order's Leader, Urihcim Meme. The Heartless Order are a Group of Replicas of many main characters that turned into Heartless, such as Mixik, a Heartless of Kimi Hidalgo, and their leader, Urihcim Meme, A Heartless Replica of Meme to name a few. This sickness was used to copy Eloy's Heart to Create a Heartless to surve them. This plan works and Loxey is Created. However, after Loxey is created, This also gives birth to a Nobody that resembles Meme, Albeit Male. Being a strange Nobody, the Order decided to keep him as a member. Urihcim Meme named the Nobody, Chixellem, a anagram of Meme's Real name, Michelle. Chixellem spent a lot of time hanging around Heartless Castle, and quickly befriended another member of the Heartless Order, a Heartless by the name of Charlotte, who also had a nobody by the name of Relchottax. Charlotte, was at first, very Cold towards Chixellem, saying they both have no right to exist. However, after trying for 2 months, Charlotte finally told Chixellem how she became a heartless. 2 years ago, back when she was human, She was good friends with another Keyblade wielder, Ruru HeartGold. She harbored a strong love for him, however, he did not feel the same. Over time, he told her to give up on him, though she wouldn't. It came to the point were she came to the conclusion that she must destroy the one he loves so he'll finally except her. She gave into the power of Darkness, and tried to kill Ruru's girlfriend. Ruru, however, interfered, and fought his former friend. In the end, Charlotte finally awoke from her defeat, only to discover she was different. After rushing off to a nearby window, she saw that her eyes were now bright yellow, her skin was dark, and, after tearing open her chest plate, she saw the Heartless Emblem on her chest. She scream in agony of what she became, and, with no where else to go, she joined The Heartless Order, along with her Nobody. Chixellem, after comforting her, dissides to help his new friend find her lost friend, hoping to help them make up as he has no interest in revenge. However, after discussing this plan, Mixik overhears them and tries to elimanate them as Traitors. Before Escaping the castle though, Mixik faces them two-on-one, loses, and dies. Charlotte is hurt badly though, so Chixellem takes shelter in a nearby home. During these events, Eloy is wondering around his neighborhood and discovered that he could wield the Keybalde once again, after losing the ability to do so 5 years ago. Immiditally, Heartless appear and attack him. Worried for the sake of everyone else, he returns back to the base. Discovering the existence of The Heartless Order, Eloy Prepares to set out to destroy them. However, the only other person to join him on this mission is Meme, as everyone else is on their own adventures. Meme also tells him that 5 years ago, the heartless attacked her too and she could also wield the keyblade, so she wonders if anyone that could wield it in the past can wield it again now. This is proven to be true, so aafter fasioning custom made keyblades for Meme & Himself, They set off for a world that both of them visited seperately in the past, Xujackeros' Castle, which, now has been restored to it's original self, now going by the name, Garden of Worlds. Unknown to them, Chixellem is still nursing Charlotte back to health. Upon leaving to see if the cost is clear, he comes in contact with Nana Frimpong, Traveling world to world. Chixellem is curious that he remembers Nana, though they've never met. Nana then reveals to Chixellem that He is the Nobody of Eloy, with the Heart of Meme, the two people his former leaders are trying to destroy. Afterwards, they join up with the Team to take down the Heartless order, and a new threat called Xarlujia After traveling to Many Worlds, The Team Descovers that Meme has gone Missing, so While Wloy goes to search for her, Chixellem and the rest of the team goes to Confront Urihcim. Gameplay Mystic Artes Multiplayer ;List of primary playable characters *Eloy A. Rosario *Michelle "Meme" Cores *Chixellem *Ruru HeartGold *Charlotte SoulSilver *"DarkMidna" *Rebirth Xion 358 *Kratos Aurion *Silver the Hedgehog *Jason Griffith *Natashaa Leointh ;List of unlockable playable characters *Natsu C. Melendez *Casilda C. Suriel *Nana Frimpong *Ioicu Yoshino Worlds and Characters Double quotes notes a addtion to the party while characters in bold are world only party members. Bronx, Empire city ;Bronx **Ruru HeartGold ;Heroton Base *Nana Frimpong *Ioicu Yoshino ;Empire City ;EggmanLand Garden of Worlds Though a new world, some characters come from the "Tales of" games. ;Garden of Worlds *Luke fon Fabre *Tear Grants *Genis Sage *Zelos Wilder *Knuckles the Echidna *Laura-su the Echidna *Nazo the Hedgehog **Kratos Aurion ;Silver's Palace *'Silver the Hedgehog' (Only playable when you die in certain boss fights) *Goldie the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat * * ;Heartless Castle *Urihcim Meme *Loxey *Mixik *The Heartless Order *[[The Heartless Order *[[The Heartless Order **[[Charlotte SoulSilver **Chixellem Robloxia Acessed through a terminal in the Garden of Worlds, based of the internet game Roblox. *'Fleskhjerta5719' *Fleskhjerta *The Builderman Green Hill Town Based of the Sonic Series, though Sonic & Shadow do not appear because of their own stories. *Amy Rose * * * * * Peach's Castle Based of the Mario series *'Mario' *Princess Peach *Peach Clone *Toad *Bowser World 1-1 Based of the first levels of the first Mario game on the NES Lunatea Based of the Klonoa Series *'Klonoa' *Lolo *Ghadius Isle O' Hags Based of the Banjo-Kazooie series *'Banjo & Kazooie' *Mumbo Jumbo *Gruntilda/New Gruntilda Timeless Machine Kingdom Based of video game consoles *'Digi' & R.O.B Planet Teria's Tserof forest A new sector descovered on Planet Teria **DarkMidna * * * * * * * The World That Never Was Based of the final world in Kingdom Hearts II & the hub world of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Roxas **Rebirth Xion 358 Voice Acting For the Most Part, many of the voice actors remain the same, this is the first Game to have Natasha Romanov Star as the Voice Double of Meme & her Replacement, Ruichi, due to Michelle Cores & Eloy Rosario having friendship problems. English *Eloy A. Rosario - Eloy Rosario *Michelle "Meme" Cores - Meme Cores/''Natasha Romanov'' **Ruichi Cores - Natasha Romanov *Chixellem - Eloy Rosario *Ruru HeartGold - Eric Vargas *Charlotte SoulSilver - Heather Hogan *"DarkMidna" - ??? *Rebirth Xion 358 - Alyson Stoner *Kratos Aurion - Cam Clarke *Jason Griffith - Jason Anthony Griffith/''Eloy Rosario'' (as voice double) *Silver the Hedgehog - Pete Capella *Natashaa Leointh - Natasha Romanov *Natsu C. Melendez - Christopher Melendez *Casilda C. Suriel - Casilda C. Suriel *Nana Frimpong - Nana Frimpong (Person) *Ioicu Yoshino - Bella Hudson *Xarlujia - Paul St. Peter Trivia Gallery Packaging Artwork